Vicarious
by angledawn
Summary: Namine just moved to the city where she is trying to find out what she's meant to do and how to do it. When she gets a job at a studio she gets to meet her favorite bands, and also the one she hates most. Which just broke up and is now in need of a singer


3...2...1...Crash.

" Namine, I understand that you've been having some problems with transitioning from being a high schooler to an adult, but that's that forth time this month you've destroyed our dishes."

" I know I know, but this time it wasn't totally my fault!"

" Then who else should I blame besides you?"

Hey there, I'm sorry you had to come in at this particular moment in my life, maybe we'll just re-wind to a better moment.

" Merry Christmas dear, we got you a puppy and her name is roxi-" Okay, maybe not that far back.

So as I was saying earlier this time it wasn't all my fault that I dropped those dishes! My stupid ex-coworker Demyx was dancing/mopping the floor in front of me, and I saw that. So I went to walk behind him so I wouldn't slip on the freshly mopped floor. However he was listening to his stupid favorite band on his stupid ipod, ( I knew it was his favorite band because his head phones were so loud and of course he was belting out the lyrics that involved screaming, plus the words didn't make any sense. They've been all over the radio lately, it's kind of annoying.) So of course he started doing the air guitar and whacked me with the mop. Thanks to him and his stupidness, I am now fired and now in need of another job because I only have enough money to pay for one more months rent, and enough top ramen to survive 5 weeks. I'm screwed.

Now I'm wandering the streets wondering what I'm going to do next. The streets aren't too crowded right now, and it's kinda cold, no wonder no ones out. Normally one wouldn't be thinking about crowded streets, but I'm still kinda getting used to them. You see I just moved to the city after I graduated high school and I knew I wasn't going to amount to anything in my little home town, so I came here to try and become somthing. The only problem is I still don't know what I'm trying to become.

Doop-Doop-Doop-Doop-Doop-Doop-Doop-Click.....Ring....'_Please enjoy the music while the party is reached.' ' How can you say you know me? You don't even know if I were boxers or briefs bitc-' _" Hello?" answered Kairi.

" You have that dumb band as your caller thingy! HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed in outrage.

" Hi Nam, it's good to hear from you too." I could hear my friend sigh on the other end, after being my best friend for 12 years you would think she would be too annoyed to talk to me anymore. But your wrong, she loves talking to me, I mean everyone does! Okay, that's a lie.

You know those saying's like ' Your the Penut Butter to my Jelly' or ' Your the Pepperoni to my pizza' or even ' Your the saraded edge to my steak knife'. (Okay, I've never actually heard someone say that last one, but you have to admit it's a good one.) Well me and Kairi are more like, ' Your the Hair to my head', always together and we made the other look good. At least we used to be. Now that we live on other sides of the city it's been kind of hard to see eachother lately, plus Kairi's dad is running her around the clock at his studio. ( Kairi's papa is a music producer you see, he's supper good at what he does. Every band that gets to work with him automatically shoots to the top within thier first year. That's why I'm a little upset with him right now, it's because of him I have to listen to that band every ten minutes!)

" Hi Kairi, what's shakin' with yo Bacon?" I replied in my best gansta voice.

" Why must you try to act ganster when you're the whitest thing this town has ever seen?"

" Ouch. I'll let that slide for now because I'm feeling to depressed to fight right this second."

" What? You always fight back! What happened?" Her voice imedaitly filled with concern.

" I got fired from the resteraunt because I broke more dishes." I curse the day Demyx ever bought that ipod!

" Oh I'm sorry! That really sucks! So what are you going to do now? You need money to survive here you know?"

" Well, I was planning on actually making a money tree you see, prove all of those fat cat's wrong! Then the only work I'll have to do I sit on a porch with a shot gun and it I see someone approach the tree I'll shoot 'im." I'm amazing, I know.

" It would be briliant if it would work, but growing tree's takes awhile, and you need money by next month I'm supposing?"

" Yeah, stupid land-lord so bossy-bossy. Why can't anyone ever give me a break?" Sometimes when you ask Kairi a deep question, she'll give you amazing replys. But this time all she gave me this time was-

" It's because no one likes you." Short, Simple, Blunt, and Painful. Just like a fresh razor. These are just a few of the words I would use to describe Kairi, but I still love her nevertheless.

There was some truth behind the comment kairi said last night. For some reason people tend to dislike me. I'm really not a bad person. Normally I'm shy and laid-back, unless someone pissed me off or it I'm really tired. When I'm tired I become someone else, her name is Scary-Crazy-Lady, I hope you never meet her. I love drawing and coloring Princess and Pony coloring books, eating cheese cake, and laughing at birds when they walk. Well, the thing about the people that didn't like me, it was mostly just the girls in my school, except for Andre, the gay kid of the school, he hated me with a passion. Most of the guys liked talking to me, the only other girl that would really talk to me was Kairi and her younger sister olette. They didn't look to much alike, but they were both beautiful in their own way.

" 8:18, my alarm should go off any second." I stared at my alarm clock waiting for the 1 to change to a 2 and the 8 to a 0. What was I going to do today? It's not like I have to go into work or school, I don't have to go into a hearing for speeding tickets or anything like that. If my laptop worked I could read some fan-fics, but it won't turn on. And if I had a tv, I could be watching kid shows and learning how to count in spanish. But when I moved in I dropped my tv, and I just haven't had the money to replace it.

_' Beepbeepbeep, beepbeepbeep, _SMACK.'

" Time to rise and shine I suppose." I crawled out of my full size bed and wandered over to the bathroom. My blue eyes had some goobers, and it looks like I drooled last night because it's all over my cheek. My blonde, ( almost white!) hair was in a disaray poking out in odd angles everywhere. It's moment's like these that I thank god for Hair products and make-up.

I took a quick shower and dried off as much as I could then I put some bread in the toaster and brought the radio into the bathroom and turned on my cell phone. 'No recent calls or texts', what a bummer. I took my time doing my make-up seeing as how I had no plans, of course when I was doing my eyeliner I stabbed my eye when I heard 'them' come on. Then I went and picked out what I would wear for the day. I decided on black jeans and a white t-shirt with some black converse. Then I went and got my toast out of the toaster and buttered it.

_' ring ring, Ring Ring, RING RING RINNNGGGG'_ Where was my phone, crap! I searched frantically for it so I wouldn't miss the call, of couse I found it, but right when I got it into my hands they had already given up. I looked to see who it was, but instead I saw they left a voice mail.

" Hello Namine, I'm Kairi's dad and she told my about your predicament and if you want, you could come work at the studio with Kairi, she needs the help for sure. But if your interested give me a call or drop by later today, but come at 10:30 or later because we're recording a band this morning, and they should be done by then."

" YES!" Maybe someone out there actually does love me?

Screw calling him, I'll just come over right now, it's already 9:50, I could get breakfast and be there by then!

I got myself a mcmuffin and hopped on the sub-way to the north side of town, the northside was the rich side or town. Which makes sense, because Kairi is wealthy and lives on the North Side, and I live on the south side, and I'm poor. After sitting by a fat guy that stunk for 4 stops, I got off and climbed up the stairs, only to have someone run into me.

" Why don't you look where your going? I hate stupid people like you!" He yelled at me, he seemed kind of famililer. But I wasn't focused on who or what he looked like, I was focused on the fact that he ran into me.

" Yeah, well I hate people who think they own this place!" Not the best comeback, but it will sufice. I started to walk close to put my face in his.

" I do own this place, ever heard of the name Marluxia? I'm him!" I could see out of my perrefrial vision that he was clenching his fists. He was starting to turn pink, hey! He was matching his hair! Ha ha.

" Now that you say that, it does kinda sound familer.... I think the janitor at my apartment complex was named Marluxia?" Good one.

He stormed off muttering things about dumb girls and something about backstabing friends. All well, I wasn't going to let my run in with the drama queen, (or should I say king?) ruin my day. I get to work with my friend and I get to work with some of my favorite bands!

I walked up the clean street and and found the studio right on the corner, I jogged across the street and opened the door and listen to the bells chime annoucing my arival. I've been here a couple times, but they re-decorate so often it's ridiculous. This time they went with a grunge look, I liked it. It even matched the music in the back ground, I like it when music matches things.

_Click Click Click Click...._

" Nam!" I was barely able to hear my name before a vice grip squished all life out of me, luckily not my breakfast.

" Hey Kai, it looks like we get to work with eachother! Are you psyched?!?" I knew I was, working with my best friend in a cool studio, listening to sweet music and wearing what ever I want, this is the life.

" Of course I'm psyched, but something major happened this morning so I don't recomend talking to Daddy right this minute."

" Why, what happened?" This must be big, it's even affected Kairi.

" Rusty Lantern just broke up, the lead singer said he couldn't take anymore and stormed off." Kairi's eyes shifted to the glass that sound proofed the room and saw the guys staring at her dad with a 'what-now look.' I glanced in and one of the band memebers eyes drifted towards me. He gave me a weak smile then looked back. He must have been one of the most attractive people that I have ever seen before, Deep blue eyes, gravity defying hair, and a well toned body.

" Who's he?" I wanted to know his name so later maybe I can strike up a conversation, maybe, I'm not to great at flirting.

" Which one?" She asked eyeing me, I pointed at him through the window. " Oh, his name is Sora."


End file.
